


Give Me One Excuse

by green_feelings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets dumped by his fiancée and Harry is his replacement. It's not their decision to get engaged, but it's their decision to get married. </p>
<p>Or, an Arranged Marriage Royal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me One Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDiDah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/gifts).



> I hope this is anything like what you wished for, love. Thanks for the lovely prompt :) ♥ 
> 
> A lot of love for my beta who didn't just help make this readable, but also held my hand through this and encouraged me a lot. You're the best! 
> 
> Enjoy the read :)

It was a farce, a shame,  _ humiliation _ .

Louis had never felt as ashamed as he did in this very moment. And while he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, his mother paced the room, furious, cursing under her breath. Lottie was right next to Louis on his bed, holding his hand and caressing his arm gently.

"We're not going to accept that!" Jay shook her head, stopping in front of the bed and crossing her arms. "You are not going to let them insult you like that."

"I don't think there's much we can do," Louis pointed out quietly.

"I'm going to hunt Philip down and murder him with my own hands," Jay threatened, setting off into pacing the room again. "Him and his-- his--"

"Korean pop star," Louis provided.

Lottie shook her head. "It's so bizarre."

It really was. Thinking about it, it was almost a bit funny. The Prince of Wales, dumped by his fiancée in favour of a Korean pop star. Louis would definitely have found that funny, if it hadn't been for the fact that Louis himself was the bloody Prince of Wales.

Worst of all, he had broken it to Louis by sending a text message, with a picture attached showing Philip and his Korean starlet shipping off into the fucking sunset overthe Caribbean Sea. Louis should have known Phillip was a complete douchebag, but only having met him approximately five time in his entire life didn't exactly make for forming a good judgment of his fiancée’s character.

Ex-fiancée. After all, Philip had decided to break all ties to royalty and instead, live "the natural life" -- as he had called it in his message to Louis -- with his new-found soulmate.

"No one can find out about this," Jay said, turning back to Louis and his sister. "Not even your other siblings. The media is going to have a field day with this should they ever find out."

"Just a wild guess," Louis pointed out, "but they'll know as soon as we cancel the wedding."

"The wedding is not going to be cancelled." Jay shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Great, I'm just gonna marry myself," Louis attempted to joked, burying his face in his hands. "No one will guess my fiancée dumped me."

"You dumped him," Jay corrected him. "I'll talk to James. He will handle the media, and spin the story around. You dumped him for a better suitor to the title."

Louis looked up. "That makes me look like the douchebag, Mum."

She was quiet for a moment, looking to Lottie, who had quietly followed the conversation, still holding Louis' arm. Then Jay fixed her gaze on Louis again, shaking her head. "It's obviously the Queen's decision."

"What?" Lottie asked, her hand falling from Louis' arm. "How is that gonna work? They've been engaged since they were born. What reasoning could justify breaking that off now?"

Jay didn't even sway. She pointed a finger at Lottie, raising an eyebrow. "I think it's in the judgment of the Queen whether a person is actually suitable to the Crown and the Royal Family. We're not in the eighteenth century anymore. We made an arrangement when Louis was born, because Philip had the right title to marry into this family. If he's proven to be unsuited for that title, though, it's upon my responsibility to call that engagement off."

Louis blinked at her. "No one's gonna believe that."

"Do you deem him suitable for the Crown?" Jay shot back.

"Not a single ounce," Louis answered.

"In that case, I guess it won't be so hard to believe for the rest of the world that we called the engagement off to replace him with a more suitable candidate."

"We should hold a casting," Lottie threw in, smirking at Louis. "Britain's Next Royal Groom."

Louis snorted, appreciating her attempt at cheering him up.

"I have someone in mind already," Jay pointed out.

Louis looked up, blinking. "Who?"

Shaking her head, Jay went to the door, turning again once she had opened it. "Not a word to anyone, you hear me?"

"Mum, who do you have in mind?" Louis repeated, standing up.

"I need to make a few calls. You two will stay here," she reminded them. "We'll meet in an hour with James in the front lounge."

Louis pouted as he watched his mother leave the room. When he turned back to Lottie, she gave him a helpless shrug.

"I don't think it'll work," he said.

Lottie shrugged, crossing her legs. "I don't know. Mum's the Queen, everything she wants to work, works."

"But this? They'll find out he has someone new already." Louis doubted that anyone would believe that it was him who had called off the engagement.

"You'll have someone new by then, too," Lottie reminded him.

"Mum can't just ring someone and order them to marry me." Louis shook his head.

"That's basically what they did with Philip, isn't it?"

For a moment, Louis considered it then he shook his head and sat down next to Lottie again. "Not really. We just always knew we would marry each other. There are not many people to consider as a suitor, are there? We can't just turn someone's life around like that."

"It's an honour, Louis," Lottie argued. "Marrying into the Royal Family. I guess there are probably a few people who would love to turn their lives around for that."

It was true -- of course that was true. Yet, it wasn't how Louis had ever imagined it. Being the Prince didn't exactly mean he was living a fairy tale. He would have liked a bit of a fairy tale, though; as in, finding true love and a happily ever after.

He had thought that with Philip he would naturally find a happy ending; Louis had never even thought about a different possibility. They had been engaged from the day Louis had been born, so he had believed that they were just meant to be. That wasn't the case, though, and apparently the only thing Louis could count on was that he would definitely get married. As a prince, he had certain obligations, and those didn't always go together with living happily ever after.

Maybe Louis just had to accept that.

+++

"Mum, I told you a million times, I have no idea," Harry repeated, checking the rearview mirror before he turned left, Buckingham Palace coming into full sight.

"But they must have mentioned something in the letter," Anne argued. "A reason why they want to see you."

"They didn't name a reason when they called you about this, did they?" Harry inquired, eyes trained on the street.

"But why only you? She asked specifically for you to come around for tea with the Queen."

"Maybe she wants to adopt me," Harry joked. "I would appreciate it."

"Oh, you," Anne groaned and poked his arm. "Shut it."

"It'll be some charity thing," Harry mused. "Why else would she ask us to come down from Cheshire? She'll want us involved in a charity project."

"But then, why not ask all of the family? Why only you and me?" Anne shook her head. "I really have no idea what this is all about."

"We'll find out soon enough," Harry mumbled, stopping in front of the gates to the palace.

In front of the entrance, a young man took the car keys from Harry and another one showed them inside. Harry had been at the palace before, but only ever for official events. A Christmas Ball once, a few charity events, Prince Louis' first engagement party.

That one had been the worst, in Harry's memory. Prince Louis had been promised to Philip Buxton, Duke of Cornwall for all of his life. On his eighteenth birthday, they had celebrated the engagement, setting a wedding date.

Everything about Prince Louis had been perfect on that day. His fringe had fallen into his eyes repeatedly, and he had always fixed it with tender fingers, looking dainty and pretty and wonderfully lovely. Harry had only been sixteen, but he had experienced his first proper crush that day.

Which had been a pity, really, because the boy Harry had come to fancy was not only the future King of Britain, but also engaged  and thus, off the market.

Harry had got over it, but each time he had seen Prince Louis in the following six years, he had felt a bit of a twist in his heart. He wasn't all that dainty anymore, but still pretty and very handsome, surely no one could blame Harry for noticing.

Harry pouted his lips as they followed the man through a huge corridor lined with enormous paintings showing portraits and landscapes.  _ Maybe _ this was about the wedding. Prince Louis had turned twenty-five, and the wedding was supposed to be held in May.

The butler stopped in front of a heavy-looking wooden door and knocked once before opening it andstepping inside. "The Duchess of Cheshire and her son, my Queen."

Harry followed his mother inside the spacious lounge, spotting the Queen in a chair by the window and -- to his surprise -- Prince Louis across from her, looking up from his phone. He pocketed it when he stood up and held out a hand for Anne.

"I'm so happy you could make it," the Queen said, approaching them.

"Your Royal Highness," Harry greeted her, bowing slightly. "Thank you for the invitation."

She smiled, touching Harry's shoulder lightly. "I'm very sorry for ordering you here on such short notice."

"Not at all," Anne assured her. "We're honoured."

The Queen took Anne's hands and kissed her cheek. "Sit down, dear. We have a bit to talk about."

Harry turned away from them and faced Prince Louis, bowing in front of him as well.

"Um, yeah, none of that," Prince Louis said, gesturing for Harry to stand straight. "I really don't think that's necessary."

"Well, you are the Prince," Harry argued.

"Just call me Louis. I don't take the etiquette very seriously." He shrugged and gestured for Harry to sit.

"Louis," the Queen warned mildly.

Harry saw him roll his eyes when they sat down too. Tea was served and Harry found himself glancing back at Louis over and over again. His hair was quiffed, and he had a bit of a stubble on his chin and cheeks. He wore white skinny jeans and a dark shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned arms.

Harry had never before noticed how blue his eyes were.

"We have a proposal for you," the Queen said then and Harry's attention snapped back to her.

"A proposal, yeah," Louis muttered, snorting under his breath.

"I broke off Louis' engagement with Philip Buxton," the Queen stated calmly, as if she was talking about the weather. "He's recently proven to be unsuitable for the position."

Harry felt Anne go tense next to him. He frowned, wondering how they had anything to do with that.

"I think Harry would be a good choice."

Whatever she meant, Harry didn't catch on. He had no idea what she was talking about. His mother slowly sat down her cup of tea, and Harry noticed her hands were shaking.

"You want Harry to marry into the Royal Family?", she asked, and Harry's heart sank.

They-- what?  _ What _ ? They wanted him to replace Philip? To  _ marry _ Louis?

"Harry!" his mother suddenly yelled, and Harry only realised then that he had dropped his cup, the tea spilling all over the certainly expensive carpet.

"I'm sorry," he rushed out, picking it back up and taking a napkin to soak up the tea.

"Please, Harry," the Queen said. "Leave it. It's just tea. Someone will take care of it later."

"I-- I mean -- it's." Harry sat down again, looking from Louis to the Queen and back. "I'm a little surprised."

"I know this is sudden," the Queen answered. "But calling off an engagement can entail a very unpleasant media coverage, and we're trying to avoid that."

"Your Royal Highness," Anne started tentatively, folding her hands in her lap. "Are there any other suitors you have considered?"

The Queen gave her a long look, expression unreadable, before nodding. "A few. We believe Harry is the best option." Her features got a lot warmer then. "We’ve been friends for such a long time, Anne. I can count on his good background and loyalty."

For a moment, Harry watched his mother. She seemed to consider the Queen's words, then she said, "We'd be honoured."

"We'd be delighted if Harry agreed."

They talked as if he wasn't even in the bloody room! Harry's head snapped around to Louis who watched him with calm eyes. Harry had no idea what Louis was thinking, he didn't even know what he himself was thinking.

When his mother touched his hand and he looked back at her, there was one thing he knew for sure, though. He was at the Buckingham Palace, in front of him sat the Queen of England and Prince Louis of Wales, and they had made an unbelievable request.

Harry knew another thing.

You never said no to the Queen.

+++

Louis kept staring at the door after his mother and the Duchess of Cheshire had left the room. He didn't really dare to turn back around and find Harry staring at him with those big puppy eyes.

For some odd reason, this suddenly felt a lot like a fairy tale -- except that Louis was the villain in this one who forced the young, innocent boy to marry him against his will.

"Um," he heard from behind him and forced himself to turn around and face Harry. His eyes were indeed big, and he looked like a lost-- no, not puppy. More like a kitten. Louis felt even worse. "Sorry for my reaction earlier."

"Can't blame you, mate," Louis reassured him, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'd guess you're not ordered to marry a prince every day of your life. Not something one would expect when invited to the Place."

Not that it was any different for him. He had been just as much ordered to marry a complete stranger. The Queen did not accept a no. Up until yesterday, Louis had not even been able to remember Harry Styles' face, and today, he was engaged to him.

"Right, Your Highness" Harry answered, blinking. "It was a bit unexpected."

"It's Louis," he laughed. "Or would you like me to call you Sir Harry?"

Harry blushed, shaking his head quickly.

"It's okay, just act natural. I guess we should at least be mates. I mean-- we'll be married." Louis tried to say it as nonchalant as possible and not let it show how nervous he really was. He hoped Harry didn't notice. "Guess it'd be nice if we got along."

"Didn't you get along with Philip?" Harry asked. He had his arms crossed behind his back and his feet were at a strange angle. He looked as uncomfortable as one could get.

Louis sat back down, refilling the cups with tea. "Well, I did. I guess I never got to know him very well. We didn't have a lot of time alone, to be honest, so I only ever saw him at official events."

Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he sat down across from Louis. "Why did you decide to call the engagement off, then?"

Since he obviously couldn't tell the truth, Louis just shrugged and focused on his tea. "We got along, but-- we didn't know each other well? I got along with him like I got along with the boys at boarding school. You're nice to them and you talk sometimes, but you don't really know them."

Nodding, Harry took his own cup. "You always have the chance to get to know them properly, though."

"My mother had some business with his family recently, and it was mainly her decision. I don't know what went down exactly," Louis lied, feeling only a little bit guilty.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry murmured, blowing his tea. "It must have been a bit of a shock for you."

Louis felt the laughter die in his throat. As if it got stuck and balled up to a heavy lump. "It's okay," he croaked, thinking of the message Philip had sent. It had been quite a shock, indeed.

"It's an honour for me," Harry added, looking up, his green eyes seemed grey behind the steam of the tea.

"It's all mine," Louis answered, shaking his head. Of course Harry was lying -- everyone was always lying to please the Royal Family. Louis had learnt that very early on in his life. "I'm sorry for springing this on you like we did."

"Don't worry about it." Harry smiled gently, and there was a dimple denting his left cheek. "I guess I'll just need a bit of time to realise it's all really happening and not just some kind of dream."

Louis nodded, leaning back in his chair. It was probably best to pretend everything was normal. "I was told you're in Oxford?"

"Yes, I'm in my last year. Politics."

"Is that what you wanna do someday?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

Louis nodded, not pointing out that marrying him would stem Harry's political engagement. They'd get to discuss this once they'd know each other a little better, Louis decided.

The door opened again and his mother came back in, followed by Anne and James, the royal family's publicist.

"Louis," he said warmly, going for a hug that Louis sank into. They had become friends over the past years, and Louis appreciated everyone who didn't treat him like he came from another planet. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, James," Louis answered. He stepped back and gestured to his left. "This is Harry."

"Sir Harry," James said, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Harry answered politely.

"I'm James Corden, publicist to the Royal Family." He turned to Jay and Anne. "I guess we have some urgent business to discuss."

+++

An hour later, Harry thought his head was about to explode. Every little detail had been arranged already.

Harry had his first day back at Oxford tomorrow, and Louis would drive him there and pick him up later. They'd be seen, obviously, and James had hired a paparazzo to make sure every media outlet would be provided with high quality pictures.

That would get everyone started on talking about them.

The official narrative would be that Harry and Louis became friends three years ago when they had met at Louis' Bluebell Wood Hospice charity event in Yorkshire. They would stick to the narrative of the Queen deciding that Harry was the better suitor for the Crown after meeting him through Louis.

The articles were all arranged carefully, giving out new information bit by bit, and being released over the course of the next week. They'd play up Harry and Louis' relationship as a fairy tale romance, true love found within the royal circle, to distract from calling off Louis' previous engagement.

Harry was allowed to keep his flat in Oxford, but since he had only three days of classes every week, a flat in London had been arranged where he would move in with Louis next weekend. There would be media coverage of that, too. Them, out and about in London, maybe with friends, shopping for furniture.

After that, Buckingham Palace would make an official announcement, revealing Harry as Louis' new fiancée to the world. Everything was set and arranged. No way out.

This morning, Harry had woken up, dreading packing up his stuff and going back to Oxford tomorrow. Everything he had worried about had been that Liam wouldn't be back for the first week, and his flat would feel pretty lonely without him.

Maybe it was good that Liam wouldn't be there. How would Harry explain to him that yes, it was indeed Prince Louis who had escorted him to Oxford? He couldn't grasp it himself, couldn't believe he was expected to act in love with a complete stranger -- how would he make anyone else believe it?

Harry's head hurt.

+++

"Okay, Louis, what is going on here?"

Louis looked at Zayn and bit his lip, shrugging. "You're going furniture shopping with me and my new fiancée?"

Zayn raised a brow and Niall even took off his sunglasses to give Louis a pointed look. They were at the Primrose Hill tube station, waiting for Harry to arrive. Louis, Zayn and Niall had taken the car, but Harry had picked up a friend from King's Cross and had insisted on taking the tube.

"Your new fiancée?"

"My mum arranged it," Louis defended himself.

"Great, I never liked Philip, anyway," Niall pointed out, crossing his arms. He wore a brown coat that didn't look like it kept him warm at all. "He was a bit of a dick."

"Was he?" Louis asked. He certainly had proven to be a dick, but Louis had never noticed it before the Korean pop star incident.

"He wasn't the best choice," Zayn amended for Niall. "A bit stiff. Snobbish."

"Is the new one any better?" Niall asked.

Louis thought of Monday when he had driven Harry to Oxford. It had only been about two hours, but those had been nice. They had chatted quietly first, before Harry had made a comment on Louis' music which had ended in a very long discussion about bands and pop culture.

In the end, he had found that Harry was a hipster with tendencies to bubblegum pop. It was kind of endearing.

"He's nice," Louis answered eventually.

"Why did your mum call off the engagement with Philip, though?" Zayn inquired. "And how did she find a replacement that quickly?"

Louis kept his eyes trained on the stairs, waiting for Harry to appear. "She thought he was a dick, too, I guess."

"Can she just do that, though?" Niall wondered, shuffling his feet a little.

"She's the Queen," Zayn reminded him.

"Glad she never decided to cut us from your life, then," Niall commented. "Did you even have a say in it?"

Louis gave him a thoughtful look. "I never had a say in that, did I? I mean things with Philip were just arranged since my birth and I never questioned it."

"One of the things I don't envy you for." Zayn gestured to the stairs with a nod of his head. "That's him, isn't it?"

Louis turned his head around and saw Harry approach with another bloke in tow. While Harry wore a black coat that reached his knees and a green headscarf that complemented his eyes nicely, the other guy looked really sporty. He sported trainers and baggy jeans and his jean jacket was open over a tartan shirt.

"Hii," Harry greeted them, holding out his hand for Zayn first, before he offered it to Niall. "I'm Harry. It's nice meeting you." He turned back around, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "This is Liam. My flatmate."

He gave them a very shy smile, glancing at Louis. "It's an honour to meet you."

Zayn smiled. "I don't get that one often."

"I don't get that, ever," Niall threw in. "But I'm taking it."

"It's nice meeting you, Liam. Harry told me a lot about you," Louis said to ease the tension.

"Has he?" Liam gave Harry an appalled glance and Harry squeezed his shoulder.

Louis laughed and gestured for the pavement on the other side of the street. "Should we get going?"

"What do you need, anyway?" Niall wanted to know.

"The flat is completely furnished," Harry answered. "But it needs some things that make it a bit more personal. Paintings, maybe?"

Louis shrugged. "Your pick. I don't need pictures on the wall."

"You must have a taste in art," Harry argued. "We'll pick it together."

When Harry turned to say something to Liam, Louis shot a pleading gaze to Zayn, mouthing "Save me!"

Zayn just winked at him.

"If you don't really need anything, can't we just go and have lunch?" Niall got out his mobile, typing something.

"There's a really nice Greek restaurant just around the corner," Harry said. "We can go there after."

"Better get the public shopping over with then," Louis announced and held the door to an Art Gallery.

+++

Harry decided that he liked Louis' friends. They were fun to be around. Zayn had helped Harry pick out a painting for the living room, which Liam had fixed to the wall above their sofa when they had arrived back at the flat. Niall had been the one to insist on going back with them.

"If I'm picking out bloody vases for your bedroom, I'll also get to have a look at that flat. And drink a beer, testing the sofa," he had demanded, and Louis hadn't even put up a fight.

Having them around had been a good distraction from the fact that Harry would start living with Louis -- which felt completely weird. He liked Louis, he was funny and Harry thought that they got on well. Harry still had that embarrassing crush to get over though, and that hadn't happened yet. If anything, it had got worse when he had found out that Louis wasn't just handsome and pretty, but that he had a sense of humour, that he was witty, and that he loved his family and friends.

Harry had to get over that crush. None of them were here because they had fallen in love. Both of them were here because their parents had arranged a marriage.

He turned from the door after he had closed it behind Liam and went back to the kitchen where Louis was putting the glasses in the dishwasher. He looked up and smiled slightly at Harry.

"This is really weird," Harry blurted out without wanting to, but he couldn't hold it in.

"Isn't it?" Louis replied, drying his hands on a towel. "I'm feeling oddly nervous."

"Me too," Harry admitted and shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I've lived with Liam for two years, but I guess that was different."

"I guess it was." Louis nodded and walked closer. "I guess you didn't only have one bedroom."

Harry felt his cheeks flush and shook his head. "It's only gonna be weird if we make it weird, right? I shared a bed with Liam a lot of times, and other mates, too. It's just sleeping."

Louis smiled. "Right. Niall's a cuddler. Whenever he stays over, he sleeps in my bed. It's no big deal."

"Maybe we could watch a film? It's not that late," Harry suggested.

"Sounds great." Louis went ahead and switched on the telly. Harry sat down on the sofa, and grabbed the blanket, spreading it over his lap. Louis switched through the programme, lips pursed.

"You know," Louis said then, turning to Harry with a grin. "There is really only one film we should watch right now."

Harry frowned. "Porn?"

Louis laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. He was definitely beautiful like that. "No, Harry," he got out, gasping for air. "How did you get that idea?"

"Dunno," Harry answered, shrugging. He should probably feel embarrassed, but instead, he just felt happy that he had made Louis laugh. "Your tone was so suggestive."

"I was thinking of The Princess Diaries, actually," Louis clarified. "Which is no porn."

"Clever choice," Harry commented. "I like that thinking."

Louis settled down next to him, sneaking the blanket away. They wrestled for it for a moment, then Harry gave in and let Louis have it. He smirked before he shifted closer and spread the blanket over Harry too.

"Too kind," Harry commented.

"Sharing is caring, young Harold."

"And starts at home."

Harry frowned at that, because it didn’t feel quite right to refer to this place as  home , but it seemed like Louis let it slip. He just snickered, then he selected the movie and put the remote away. The film started playing and for some time, they both sat in comfortable silence.

"Your mum will make the announcement tomorrow, right?" Harry asked after a while, glancing at Louis.

Louis hummed in agreement. "It'll be official then."

"Are you scared?" Harry's voice had dropped to a whisper, throat feeling tight.

Louis turned to him, reaching out to touch Harry's hand. "Not really," he said calmly. "But it's gonna turn our lives upside down."

"It all happened so fast. I feel like I haven't completely processed it yet." Harry closed his eyes. "Last week I was still thinking about how to get that nice guy from my economics seminar to go on a date with me. Today, I'm engaged and about to become a prince in May, and---"

"Harry," Louis interrupted, squeezing his fingers tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes shut.

"It kinda is." He heard Louis inhale shakily. "You were forced into this."

Now, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis, saw the guilt in his eyes, and sad twist to his mouth. "You were, too," he pointed out quietly.

Louis lowered his gaze, shrugging. "It doesn't change my life as much as it changes yours, though. I never expected anything different than marrying whoever my mother chose as suitable."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, squeezing Louis' hand in return. "Must be tough to not get to love who you want to."

Louis laughed and it sounded a little bitter. "It's okay. I never really thought about it."

Harry turned his attention back to the pictures flickering over the screen. "You're missing out, though."

"You can't really miss what you've never known, can you?" Louis shrugged and withdrew his hand. He stayed close to Harry, though.

"I guess." Harry wondered what that really meant, though. If Louis had been engaged to Philip from the day he was born, did that mean that he had not just never been in love, but also never been with anyone  _ at all _ ?

It was probably a bit too personal to ask at this stage, but it got Harry really curious.

That planted the idea of kissing Louis in Harry's head. It was ridiculous. Of course Louis had kissed before, and of course he had been with someone else before. He was the bloody Prince, he probably had men and women alike at his service whenever he wanted.

Turning his attention back to the film, Harry tried to dismiss the thought.

It was still on his mind, though, when he lay in bed later. It was big enough to fit in two more people, so there was a lot of space between them. They each had their own duvet and bedside table, and each enough pillows to build a forte between them. Harry had thrown almost all of them off the bed.

Louis breathed quietly and evenly, probably fast asleep, so Harry turned around and closed his eyes. He tried to ban all the thoughts from his head and fall into a dreamless slumber.

+++

The official engagement party was planned for a Sunday. As Louis had learnt, it was only a few days before Harry's birthday, and he would be in Oxford that day. They had known each other for less than a month, but seeing Harry almost every day had made Louis grow very fond of him.

Harry was clever and kind, and had the biggest heart. He could cook, and he loved cooking for others -- a trait that especially Niall profited from. He cried at the end of romance films and liked children. Ernie and Doris were crazy about Harry.

That's where Louis found him now, as he was looking for Harry to join him in the reception hall. Their guests were going to arrive soon, and Harry had been nowhere to be found. Of course he would be in the nursery with the babies.

"Harry," Louis whispered, as he saw Doris was asleep already. "We need to go downstairs."

Harry looked up from where he was playing Lego with Ernest. He looked ridiculous, wearing an expensive, black suit and a grey silky shirt, his hair slicked back in an elegant quiff, while he was surrounded by toys, a plush unicorn placed on his shoulder.

"Already?" he asked.

"Guests are arriving in ten and we're ought to welcome them." Louis opened the door wider. "Where is the nanny?"

"I told her she could leave until the guests arrived," Harry explained. "I put Doris to bed, but this one wanted to play for a little longer."

Louis smiled, walking into the room and picking his little brother up. "It's long past his bedtime, and he doesn't get any special treatment."

"But he wasn't tired," Harry argued.

"He really is," Louis corrected him and put Ernest into his little bed. He held the small hand in his, gently stroking the soft blond hair with his other hand.

At that moment, the nanny came back, a little out of breath. "Your Highness, you are expected downstairs," she said, ushering them away from the small bed. "Both of you."

Louis nudged Harry's shoulder with his when he pouted. "We can play some more tomorrow morning," Louis promised.

"I'll have to be back in Oxford," Harry reminded him.

Louis led him out of the room and down the stairs of the corridor. "Next time, then. You have some responsibilities to take care of now."

Harry just nodded, following a few steps behind Louis. He was obviously nervous about the event, and Louis could understand why. The past month had been a ride for both of them, but Harry's life had changed more drastically than Louis'. He had been mobbed in the tube the other day and was constantly swarmed in Oxford. People recognised him on the streets and they had given at least fifty interviews, pretending to be a happy couple in the past week.

It had always been like that for Louis, but for Harry, all of this was a huge change. Tonight, all of Britain's royalty would have him under scrutiny, and he would have to endure endless interrogations about his background and relationship with Louis.

Louis turned as he reached the bottom of the stairs, locking gazes with Harry. He held out one hand, palm up and smiled reassuringly.

"If it gets too much, just take my hand," Louis offered. "Anytime."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then a warm smile stretched his lips and he rested his palm on Louis.

Tangling their fingers, Louis led Harry into the reception hall. He felt Harry hold on that tad more firmly when he spotted the people who were already gathered around their mothers.

Louis never let go of Harry's hand for too long that evening.

+++

"We really should go for pints, at least," Liam complained when he came into the kitchen.

"I don't feel like it," Harry mumbled, stirring the vegetables in the pan. "I'm pretty sure my sister's planned a surprise party for when I get back to London tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Liam asked, blinking.

"It's just a feeling." Harry shrugged. "Also, it's Thursday and I have that horrible seminar on Russian history tomorrow morning."

"It's your birthday," Liam pointed out, getting plates from the cupboard. "Skip it."

"It's my birthday today," Harry argued and took the pan from the cooker. "I can't just skip classes tomorrow."

Liam was silent in response to that, then he asked, "Did Louis call today?"

Frowning, Harry poured the vegetables over the rice. "He did, actually."

"He's cool, I think," Liam mused, handing Harry cutlery. "You guys make a good couple."

"I don't know," Harry murmured, shrugging. "We get along."

He really had no idea how else to react. It wasn't the first time he was told that they made a good couple. During their engagement party in the palace last Sunday, everyone had commented on it, on how they looked proper in love -- and. Well, of course it was good that they bought the act. Then again, Harry had not acted much.

Maybe it was all thanks to Louis being a very good pretender.

The doorbell ringing saved him from having to continue that conversation with Liam. He gave Liam a questioning look, but he only answered it with a shrug.

Upon opening the door, Harry was met with an armful of his sister, shouting "Happy Birthday, baby brother!" into his ear. Niall and Zayn followed her inside, as well as friends he had made at uni. Zayn gave him a gentle hug, Niall almost tackled him to the ground, Nick ruffled his hair and Ed grinned wickedly, holding up a bottle of Gin.

There were more people piling inside and Harry turned around to find Liam standing in the doorframe to the kitchen, smirking.

"Did you plan this?"

Liam shrugged. "Nah. But I was in on the plan."

Gemma wound an arm around Harry's waist. "Let's get this party started. Liam, can you help us get all the stuff from the cars?"

Harry frowned and followed them outside. "Um," he started, holding Zayn back by his wrist. "Where is Louis?"

Zayn smiled fondly. "Miss him?"

As if on cue, Louis appeared from behind of one of the cars, a huge box in his arms. Harry watched him approach, face split in two by his grin. "Hey, birthday boy!"

Harry smiled back, reaching out to touch Louis' elbow. "Was this your idea?"

"I bought you cup cakes," Louis said instead of answering Harry's question. Then he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled and curled his fingers around Louis' biceps, heart skipping one beat. They were getting married, of course a kiss on the cheek was the least people would expect.

"Get this out of the way," Gemma said, taking the huge, pink box from Louis. "Better greet your fiancée properly."

Harry stared from her to Louis and back, blinking his eyes. Louis seemed a bit taken aback, but he didn't shake off Harry's hand. Everyone was watching them with expectant eyes.

"Well," Louis murmured, leaning in. "Guess we better do this properly, then."

Harry only managed to nod before he pressed his lips to Louis'. He wasn't sure how much was appropriate, or how far they were meant to go. Was this only for show? Louis' lips moved gently beneath his, warm and soft, just a little dry and Harry opened his mouth, sucking Louis' bottom lip between his.

He tasted of a warm summer day, ice cream and fruits and something underneath that Harry's mind couldn't grasp. Louis' tongue swiped over Harry's lips, patiently nudging Harry's tongue, and Harry sighed. He distantly noticed a hand playing with his hair, noticed the whistles, but none of that really mattered.

"Okay, okay!" A hand came around his arm and dragged him away. Harry made a protesting noise and his fingers curled into the fabric of Louis' jumper. "Don't take it too far."

He blinked and realised that it was Niall who was pulling his arm. Pouting, Harry let go of Louis. They exchanged a quick look, and Louis shuddered out a breath, licking his lips.

_ What the hell _ ?

"Young love," Gemma joked and gave Harry a box filled with different bottles.

Harry turned wordlessly to get the box inside. Nick had already set up his laptop, music spilling from the speakers. Liam had moved the table in the kitchen against a wall and Zayn helped him arranging food and drinks.

"I guess that surprise was a success," Liam commented, nudging Harry's waist. "He's completely baffled."

"Are you okay, Harry?" Zayn asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, just..." Harry blinked, trying to sort through his thoughts. He had  _ kissed _ Louis. "Baffled."

They laughed and Harry handed the box over to Liam before he went back into the living room where Louis was chatting to Gemma and Niall.

"We proper got you!" Niall announced when he saw Harry, pointing at him.

"You really had no clue," Gemma added, seeming thrilled with their surprise party.

Harry just nodded, still feeling a bit out of it.

"Hey," Louis said, sliding up next to him. His hand came to rest on the small of Harry's back. "Are you mad?"

Harry turned to him, and his eyes darted to Louis' lips. If he only looked at them, he wanted to repeat it, lean in again and get another taste. He forced himself to look back up into Louis' eyes and saw his gaze flicker back from Harry's lips, too.

Something jolted in Harry's stomach, releasing a hot stream of liquid fire running through his body.

Louis had asked something -- Harry was expected to answer. What was he expected to answer? His head was light, his fingers heavy with want.

"Thanks for being here," he said in lieu of a better answer.

Louis leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips. It was over before Harry could even react. Smiling, Louis rubbed his fingers over Harry's back. "No place I'd rather be."

Harry smiled back before someone dragged him to the sofa and giving him a glass of sparkling wine, so he could unwrap his presents. Whenever he looked up, he found Louis watching him with a fond expression.

Something had shifted, and Harry liked it.

+++

So kissing had become a thing.

The problem was, it only happened in public. They had taken to holding hands and kissing whenever they were in public, and somehow that was a reverse process compared to how it probably went for most other people.

Louis found himself thinking about it more often than not. Other people tried to keep their relationship secret, or kept all their affection for each other for when they were alone. He and Harry, however, never kissed when they were at home.

They had become friends. Louis was convinced that they were at least friends. He could talk to Harry about everything and anything, they had a similar sense of humour, mostly liked the same bands and never really clashed. There was a lot of banter, a lot of teasing, but they didn't ever fight.

But when they were at home, the most that happened was probably a bit of cuddling on the sofa, or waking up snuggled close to each other.  Nothing Louis hadn't done with other friends before.

He wondered if the kissing was only part of the stunt, part of the publicity aspect their marriage came with. Everyone else seemed to believe it, though, and Louis had started to believe it himself.

It was only casual, and if Louis was honest with himself, it had been inevitable too. After all, they were getting married, which ruled out getting cosy with other people. If one of them were seen in any promiscuous situation with someone else, the negative backlash would be horrendous.

Yet, wanting to be with someone was only natural. Harry had been thrown into their engagement without choice, and no one could expect of him to live the life of a monk. The least Louis could do was make it all a little easier on Harry.

A little kissing didn't hurt.

He thought about that when he shifted closer to Harry. They just had finished their tea, some tomato and cheese pie Harry had made. _Dancing With The Stars_ was on the telly and Harry kept commenting on how bad that one guy was and how nice the other one looked.

"Hey," Louis said quietly to get Harry's attention. Harry turned his head to him, a mug of hot chocolate between his hands and some of the chocolate-y milk on his upper lip. Louis didn't hesitate for a second when he leaned in and caught Harry's lips in a chaste kiss.

Harry seemed to need a moment to catch on, but then he kissed Louis back, one warm hand cupping Louis' jaw.

"What was that for?" he asked when Louis pulled back, eyelids a little drooping.

"I'm not sure, Harry," Louis answered. "I guess I like kissing you."

Harry kept staring at him for a moment, then he calmly sat up to place his mug on the sofa table. When he turned back to Louis, there was something in his eyes, but before Louis could even attempt to read it, he had a lapful of Harry Styles, sealing Louis' mouth with a heated kiss.

Louis dropped back onto the sofa and let Harry follow, his hands falling onto the slender hips straddling him. Harry eagerly kissed him, all tongue and teeth, fingers gripping Louis' shoulder and hair.

"So I guess it's not a thing we only do in public," Louis got out when Harry drew back.

Harry bit his lip, withdrawing further. His eyes cleared, his hand jolted back as though he had burned himself and he bit his bottom lip. "Fuck, sorry."

Louis frowned, rising onto his elbows to get closer again. "That's not how I meant it, Harry. I do like kissing you. I wanted you to kiss me."

"It's just--" Harry lowered his gaze, shaking his head. "I thought it was just for publicity. Like, to convince everyone else."

Reaching out one hand, Louis placed it on Harry's thigh. "Well, I got convinced in the process. And, Harry, as it is, you're the only person I get to kiss anyway."

Harry looked up. "I’ve thought about that a lot."

"Me too," Louis agreed, nodding.

"It's a bit weird, though," Harry murmured.

"It's only weird, if we make it weird, right?" Louis countered, smiling slightly. "I'm not saying we should have sex right now," he added when he saw the look in Harry's eyes. "But, in the long run, we'll be married, and in our position, a cheating scandal would be the absolute worst."

"So you're saying we should have sex, because at the end of the day, we don't have an alternative," Harry summed up, frowning slightly.

"Well, basically?" Louis shrugged.

Harry gave him an intense stare for a moment, something definitely troubling him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I upset you?" Louis tilted his head. "Talk to me?"

"Have you even ever...?" Harry swallowed, shrugging slightly.

Louis raised his brows, hand falling from Harry's thigh. "Why would you think I've never had sex?"

"You've been engaged since you were born," Harry defended his conclusions. "Or did you guys--"

"I never slept with Philip," Louis interrupted him before Harry could finish that thought. "But I slept with other people."

"That's cheating, too, isn't it?" Harry immediately argued.

Louis swallowed, biting his lip. "I guess?"

"How did you do it?"

Raising his gaze, Louis met Harry's eyes. "My face is not very known outside of Britain, I guess. An American could probably not recognise my mother even to save his life. Much less me."

"So you slept with people when you were abroad," Harry concluded.

"I had to be careful that they really didn't recognise me. But, yeah," Louis replied, holding Harry's gaze. "It worked."

"You could do that now," Harry suggested.

Louis hesitated. "I could."

"It's not like it's really cheating," Harry clarified. "We're not in love after all."

It took a moment for Louis to process that, then he nodded stiffly. Harry was right. They were not obligated to sleep with each other just because they were engaged. It was an  arranged  engagement after all, not one made out of love.

If they wanted to sleep with other people, they were free to do so. As long as they were careful not to be caught.

"So," he managed to say after a moment of staring at Harry. "Everything stays as it was?"

Harry seemed to hesitate. "I'm not against some cuddling," he pointed out then.

Louis smiled. "No, cuddling is great."

Shifting off of Louis, Harry lay down next to him, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "Also, it's only fair if I admit that I like kissing you too."

"So we can kiss sometimes?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess that wouldn't hurt."

"No," Louis agreed. "It wouldn't."

+++

"Time to wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly, frowning. He buried his nose in Louis' chest, feeling Louis stir in his arms. He had grown used to waking up completely tangled with Louis. They never fell asleep in each others' arms, but when they woke up in the morning, they were always either spooning or lying close.

Today, Harry's head rested on Louis' chest and Louis had one arm wound around Harry's waist.

"Are they dead?"

That was Niall's voice. Harry moved his head slightly, spotting him and Liam by the door.

"Why are Niall and Liam in our flat?" Louis asked, voice gravelly. "On a Sunday morning?"

Harry nuzzled closer. "It's not a bad dream?"

"We're going for a picnic," Liam declared.

"Too cold," Louis argued.

"Wear a jumper." Niall threw clothes at them. "It's sunny outside. It's spring, lads. Act on it."

Raising his head, Harry wrinkled his nose in a frown. When he turned to Louis, he found him already smiling. Louis ran a hand over Harry's hair before he leaned in and pressed a warm kiss against Harry's forehead.

That had become very common, too. Just those short displays of affection. Small kisses, gentle touches. They made Harry feel all warm inside.

For more than a month now, he had been debating what Louis had meant when he had proposed his idea that they should have sex. It wasn't that Harry didn't want it -- boy, did he want it -- but more of a feeling that it would happen for the wrong reasons.

He wanted Louis to want him, Harry, and not just a convenient solution to an unpleasant situation.

If Harry had learnt anything in the past three months, then it was that he wanted Louis in every single way. Harry was pretty certain that he had fallen in love, which posed as a bit of a problem. He wasn't sure he was supposed to fall in love in an arranged engagement.

It would be easier if Louis felt the same, but Harry was certain that Louis didn't have any feelings beyond friendship for Harry.  He knew that it was the true reason why he couldn't have a friends with benefits thing with Louis. To a certain extent, Harry experienced already what that would be like -- they did act like a couple most of the time. Having sex would probably just make it worse and increase the heaviness in Harry's heart.

Harry was clever enough to save himself that kind of pain.

When they were dressed and ready to go, Louis grabbed Harry's hand, just for the short walk to the car. Zayn sat behind the wheel, typing something on his phone.

"Why exactly are we having a picnic?" Harry asked from where he sat in the back, squished between Louis and Niall.

"Because the weather is nice ," Liam answered. "And Niall has a lot of leftovers from the dinner party his parents hosted last night."

Harry turned his head slightly when Louis rested his head against Harry's shoulder. Lifting a hand, Harry's caressed Louis' hair. "Still tired?"

Nodding, Louis nuzzled closer. They remained silent throughout the drive, listening to their friends chattering away cheerfully. Harry kept patting Louis' hair gently, Louis' hand resting comfortably on Harry's thigh.

Not too long later, Zayn parked the car and they looked for a quiet spot in the park.

"My mum will make a fuss when she finds out that Harry and I were out without security," Louis said while spreading a blanket over the grass.

"No one's gonna kidnap you," Zayn promised dryly.

"With just a month until the wedding..." Louis trailed off and shrugged.

Just a month, Harry repeated in his head. They'd be married. He wondered if anything would change from how it was now.

They all settled on the blanket and Harry filled all their mugs with tea, then he rested his back against the log of the big tree behind him. Its bare twigs were spreading over their heads. The mood was light, playful banter being exchanged between all of them.

After they had eaten, Niall got out a ball from one of his bags. "Footie?"

Zayn and Liam got up, but Louis shook his head. "Not now. I need another minute to wake up."

Harry smiled at him before he beckoned Louis closer. He came easily, settling between Harry's legs, his back comfortably resting against Harry's chest.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Louis asked when Harry hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder.

"Hm?" Harry answered, closing his eyes. Louis still smelled of sleep and faintly of shampoo. It was so familiar, Harry wanted to drown in it.

"Truth is, my mum never decided to call the engagement off." Louis said it very lowly, so Harry almost didn't catch it. "He dumped me."

Harry opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Louis' profile.

"He just sent a text to tell me that he wouldn't marry me," Louis went on, watching the other guys kick the ball. "And then he ran off with a Korean pop star."

Blinking, Harry tightened his arms around Louis. "Is that a joke?"

Louis laughed slightly, shaking his head. "No, it's not. Unfortunately, it's not."

"What an idiot," Harry commented, resting his chin back on Louis' shoulder. "He has no idea what he's given up."

Louis gently rubbed his temple against Harry's. "He's got a pop star now, Harry. That's quite something."

"Do you know his name? We have to look up his songs later." Harry snickered. "I really hope he's a decent pop star at least."

"I'm sure he does he better job of it than I'm doing of being a decent prince," Louis joked, but somehow Harry felt like it wasn't that much of a joke to him.

"Why did you tell me now?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, resting his hands over Harry's. "I don't know. I just felt like you should know."

For a moment, Harry was quiet, then he pressed a kiss to Louis' jaw before he buried his face in Louis' neck.

+++

The flat felt weirdly lonely when Harry wasn't there. Louis had no idea when it had started, but whenever Harry was in Oxford, Louis didn't really feel at home in their flat in London.

The bed felt too big and the sofa too empty, his mornings too dull and his nights too long. While he knew that none of that should depend on Harry, Louis couldn't help it. He had grown so used of having Harry around here.

That was the easier explanation for how Louis felt. He was used to having Harry around, and that was why he missed Harry now.

If he closed his eyes, though, Louis could still feel Harry's arms around Louis' waist, his breath warm on Louis' skin, lips stretched into a smile. He could still hear Harry laugh, or slowly draw his words out while he told a story. Sometimes he could even smell Harry, his musky cologne, or his fruity shampoo.

The answer to that was a little more complicated.

Louis groaned and rolled over in the bed. He was going crazy, positively going crazy. For a while he had believed that he only felt attracted to Harry because he played it up all the time.

Then he had realised that nothing of what he had done was played up at all.

He liked when Harry held him, and he liked when they kissed. He enjoyed every single second he spent with Harry, enjoyed everything he found out about Harry.

Louis loved being with Harry.

Sitting up, Louis gave up on trying to fall asleep. There was no use; not as long as Harry was on his mind.

Harry should know. He should know that it wasn't just an arrangement for Louis anymore. All of it had become serious and Louis had realised it way too late.

He was in love with Harry.

Without wasting another second, Louis was out of bed and threw on some clothes. He grabbed his mobile and his wallet, deciding that he had to tell Harry now. It couldn't wait. At the door, he grabbed his car keys, then he slipped into his Vans.

At that moment, the door opened, and Harry came in.

Louis stopped in his tracks, staring at Harry. For a moment, they stayed like that, blinking at each other in confusion. Harry looked a little pale, dark shadows circling his eyes, and his curls were hidden under a beanie.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked eventually.

"Oxford," Louis deadpanned.

Harry blinked again, then he put his keys into the bowl on the shelf. "To see me?"

Louis simply nodded.

"Why did you want to come and see me?" Harry kept going.

"I have something to tell you," Louis replied, his heart beating high in his chest. "Why are  _ you _ here?"

Harry shrugged. "I have something to tell you?"

Not thinking about it twice, Louis pulled him in, crashing their lips together. He was worried that Harry had come to deliver bad news, anything negative. Louis held him close, gently letting the kiss fade out into soft pecks.

"Please don't say you came because you're having second thoughts," Louis murmured against Harry's lips.

Harry drew back, frowning slightly. "What?"

Curling his fingers into Harry's jumper, Louis stayed as close as possible. "Did you come to call the wedding off?"

The frown grew deeper. "Is that why you wanted to come and see me?"

Louis shook his head. "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Harry gaped at him, his eyes going wide.

"Because you're lovely and I adore you, and I think Philip dumping me for his Korean pop star was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I got you out of that. And I get to marry you." Louis took a deep breath. "I really want to marry you, Harry."

"You..." Harry trailed off, staring at Louis.

"Please don't say you changed your mind," Louis begged, slightly tugging on Harry's jumper.

"I wanted to tell you that too," Harry finally said, hands coming up to frame Louis' face. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you, and that it's not just an arrangement for me anymore."

Louis let go of a shaky laugh. "Good timing," he managed to say, then he threw himself at Harry, arms coming around Harry's neck. Harry's arms wrapped around his waist and he giggled, lifting Louis off his feet.

“Great minds think alike,” Harry commented.

Louis grinned, burying his face against Harry’s neck. “We’ll be great together,” he agreed quietly. 

Harry set him down to kiss him again, then he nodded. “The greatest.” 

\---

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading ♥


End file.
